poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Gift from the Heart and Light
A Gift from the Heart and Light is the twentieth episode of the second season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot Spike couldn't remember what his birthday was suppose to be besides his dog years, Nadira found his Spike's date of birth as a pup and plans a birthday party for him. Just before it was planned, The Harmony Force Rangers, The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys had to put a stop to Vypra, Quarganon, Prince Olympius, Prince Vrak, Prince Vekar, the remaining Armada Generals, the Fearcats and Kamdor with some help from the Lightspeed, Overdrive and Mega Rangers. Young Leia appears in front of Spike/Young Leia's Renuion One day at Ivan Ooze's lair, He kept Leia's evil half with her for his own dark purpose. Meanwhile at the sidewalk in the city, Young Leia came right in front of Spike. Soon, She explained the whole detail about Ivan Ooze had her evil half as a daughter. Putting Ivan Ooze's plan into action/Olympius, Vrak and Vekar leads Meanwhile, Olympius, Vrak and Vekar lead the remaining Armada to put Ivan Ooze's plan into action by attacking Mariner Bay and continue their dark purpose to rule the Earth. Spike couldn't figure out his birthday/Nadira found out his date of birth ???, ???. Showing Spike a Cherry Tree/Spike makes his birthday wish ???, . Meeting at the Aqua Base/Help came from the Lightspeed, Overdrive and Mega Rangers ???, . The remaining Armada attacking Mariner Bay/The Rangers fight them off ???, . Robo Knight came to the rescue/Spike stopped Olympius, Vrak and Vekar ???, . Twilight fought with Olympius/Spike's sacrifice for Twilight ???, . Dana giving Spike some treatment/Twilight keeps him company ???, . Ivan Ooze getting more upset/Ivan's warning for Vypra ???, . Young Leia meets Sakura and Kyle/Leia's favorite present ???, . Mokona of Cephiro appears and speaks/Amethyst saw some new alliance members ???, . Spike finally recovered from his injuries/Everyone was relived ???, . Continue the battle once more/Leia used her star wand and star cards ???, . Twilight, Sunset and Starlight vs Olympius, Vrak and Vekar/Spike vs Vypra ???, . Finishing off the remaining armada/Making them all grow gigantic ???, . Beginning the Megazord battle/Legendary Lightspeed Formation ???, . The Legendary Operation Overdrive and Super Megaforce Formation ???, . The Battle won again/Ivan Ooze absorbed Vypra and what left of the fallen ???, . Spike's Bestest Birthday/A Charm Bracelet from The Cardcaptor Team and the Magic Knights ???, . Trivia *Leia human child appears in front of Spike and she joins the group. *Bunny, Twilight, Ken and Blossom takes Spike to see the Cherry Tree where the fairy lives and make wishes for him for his birthday. *Sakura and Kyle appears and give Leia a present the Star Book with 55 Star Cards and the Star Wand/Key and Sakura's Pouch for the first time. *Mokona from Cephiro speaks for the first time and became Leia's partner together. *Young Leia uses her Star Wand and the Cards for the first time. Songs #Happy Birthday Lalala #Ordinary Girl Transcript *A Gift from the Heart and Light (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225